


Sorry not sorry

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Извини, пока рано.</p><p>Судя по голосу, этот сукин сын улыбался. Он точно улыбался. Где нахватался только... А. Ну, да.</p><p>В углу комнаты Имаёши скрипел ручкой по бумаге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> _Brownie_ и всей команде Kirisaki Daiichi с ЗФБ-16 с любовью <3

— Извини.

Ханамия зашипел. Он давно уже уловил: сколь бы огромны ни были глаза Сакурая, и сколь низко он бы ни склонялся, в его бесконечных извинениях нет ни капли искренности. Скользкие пальцы двигались внутри непозволительно, невероятно медленно. Этого было мало. И касаний было мало — Сакурай только задел чёлкой его плечо, когда приблизился, чтобы попросить прощения.

— Ещё, — выдохнул Ханамия, сам не понимая, что именно «Ещё».

Ещё пальцев? Ещё шёпота? Ещё глубже? Что?

Всё сразу, вероятно.

— Извини, пока рано.

Судя по голосу, этот сукин сын улыбался. Он точно улыбался. Где нахватался только... А. Ну, да.

В углу комнаты Имаёши скрипел ручкой по бумаге.

Ханамия всхлипнул.

Сакурай замер на секунду, и краем глаза он увидел, как Имаёши поднимает голову и поправляет очки:

— Не отвлекайся, Рё. Я почти закончил.

— Что там у тебя? — выплюнул Ханамия, пользуясь краткой передышкой, но Сакурай послушно повернул пальцы внутри, оглаживая стенки, и следующей фразой он едва не подавился: — Литература? История? Академический, мать его, рисунок?

— Гражданское право, — прохладно улыбнулся Имаёши, возвращаясь к работе. — Люди не подчиняются законам здравого смысла. Это печально.

— Можно подумать, здравым смыслом ты руководствовался, прося Сакурая тебе помочь.

— Нет, — тихий смех вошёл, казалось, минуя уши, прямо в мозг, перекатывался по черепной коробке. — Я руководствовался принципом гедонизма. Рё, будь другом, сделай так, чтобы он помолчал, тогда я быстрее разделаюсь с контрольной.

— Прости.

Сакурай сдвинулся на постели и накрыл рот Ханамии своей небольшой ладонью. Тот в отместку попытался его укусить, но бесполезно клацнул зубами, дёрнувшись, когда он добавил ещё один палец.

Ханамия болезненно свёл лопатки, чувствуя, как его губы аккуратно раздвигают подушечками, на пробу касаясь стиснутых зубов. Ноготь царапнул десну, и он непроизвольно застонал, размыкая челюсти и втягивая пальцы в рот до самой ладони, вылизывая. В лицо Сакураю он старался не смотреть, но один раз всё же кинул быстрый косой взгляд: глаза у того были огромные и тёмные — настолько расширились зрачки. На самом деле, они были, как у Фурухаши, но если у того чёрные озёра подёрнулись первым льдом в ноябре, у Сакурая по нему бежал тонкий слой воды, смывая пугающую поволоку. Его глаза были живее. Обычно. Сейчас взгляд остановился, а рот был приоткрыт: язык быстро проходил по губам.

Ханамия застонал снова просто от одного вида.

За спиной раздражённо вздохнул Имаёши.

— Ханамия, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты замолчал хотя бы на пару минут?

— Отсоси, — отозвался он, выпуская подрагивающие пальцы изо рта.

— Серьёзно? — в голосе звучала насмешка. — А обратного эффекта не будет?

— Извините, — голос Сакурая прозвучал неожиданно резко, хотя был не громче шелеста листвы за окном. — Имаёши-семпай, можно я?

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, Рё.

Он осторожно положил влажную от слюны руку на рёбра Ханамии, заставляя того перевернуться на спину. Пальцы из его задницы он не вынул, так что только ловкость, отработанная игрой в баскетбол позволила его голове избежать столкновения с пяткой. Расположившись между раскинутых ног, Сакурай замер, разглядывая прижавшийся к животу член. Кожа под ним была чуть влажная от проступающей смазки. Когда ожидание затянулось, Ханамия раздражённо пробормотал и дёрнул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы поглубже:

— Тебе что, особенное приглашение нужно?

— Прости, — или ему показалось, или Сакурай действительно чуть дёрнул уголками губ, обозначая улыбку.

Нет, ему точно не показалось, он видел это запрятанное веселье, когда тот склонялся ниже и ниже, открыл рот, направляя в него член свободной рукой, и кажется, даже когда губы сомкнулись вокруг головки, этот намёк на смех оставался там.

Имаёши точно научил его самому плохому, что умел, но надо было отдать Сакураю должное — он схватывал на лету.

Он сглотнул накопившуюся вязкую слюну, и член скользнул глубже, уткнулся в заднюю стенку горла, Сакурай закашлялся, отстраняясь, но тут же снова ринулся в бой. Он не сдавался на площадке, не отступал и тут.

Ханамия запрокинул голову, сжимая простыни в кулаках, чтобы не накрыть макушку ладонью и не толкнуться ещё глубже. Не потому, что боялся причинить вред, нет, просто тогда Имаёши застрял бы со своей контрольной до позднего вечера, а это не входило в топ его желаний в данный момент.

Сакурай сосал неумело, но старательно и, кажется, с удовольствием, но Ханамии было мало, ему нужно было больше, ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то вытрахал из его головы все мысли, и чувствовать руки везде, и слышать сбитое дыхание у скулы, ему просто мало было одного Сакурая.

Одного Имаёши, строго говоря, тоже не хватило бы, и этот хитрый лис прекрасно всё понимал.

Язык прошёлся по щели, и Ханамию выгнуло дугой, после чего он нашёл в себе силы приподняться на локтях и сказать:

— Боже, Имаёши, какую задачу ты не можешь решить, прочитай вслух.

— Ханамия, — голос прозвучал холодно и угрожающе, — я справлюсь сам. Не отвлекайся и не отвлекай меня.

Он с коротким рыком упал обратно на постель, яростно двигаясь навстречу пальцам.

Мало, мало, мало, ему было мало, и не ясно, сколько ещё дожидаться этого клоуна.

— Извини, — Сакурай выпустил его член изо рта, и сразу стало холодно и неуютно. — Могу я...

Ханамия раздражённо махнул рукой, и так понимая, о чём он спрашивает, не понимая только, зачем. Он закрыл ладонями лицо, размышляя о том, почему Сакурай вообще делает всё это, пока тот шуршал упаковкой презерватива. Когда он почувствовал приставленную ко входу головку, Ханамия посмотрел на него, убирая руки, и, на самом-то деле, залюбовался.

Да, Сакурай был куда легче, но немногим ниже него, и выглядел удивительно гармонично без одежды. Прямая спина, худые, но жилистые руки, косые мышцы, проступающие под кожей ровно настолько, чтобы указать на то, что он загнётся от первой же физической нагрузки. От секса, например.

Ханамия ухмыльнулся, широко облизываясь, и кивнул, в то время как Сакурай — вот она, опять эта полуулыбка — толкнулся наконец, входя сразу до конца и подхватывая его под бёдра. Если бы у Ханамии спросили, делал ли Сакурай это впервые, тот ни за что не смог бы ответить наверняка: он двигался неумело, но уверенно, находя темп не с первой попытки, но найдя, выдерживал его с завидным тщанием.

Ханамия впился зубами в собственное запястье, пока Сакурай влажной от смазки рукой сжимал его член, просто поглаживая головку, ничего особенного, особенное было во взгляде. Всё те же огромные зрачки и быстро мелькающий кончик языка, капли пота, стекающие по вискам, потемневшие соски: вот теперь да, теперь ему было достаточно, чёрт возьми. Ханамия смотрел, не отрываясь, ел его глазами, впитывал зрелище: страдальческий излом бровей, будто от боли, закушенная губа, румянец на скулах — но Сакурай вдруг остановился.

Ханамия раздражённо и разочарованно застонал, Имаёши цокнул языком. Сакурай облизнулся и закрыл глаза, дрожащим голосом проговаривая:

— Имаёши-семпай, прости, я больше не выдержу.

Зашелестели бумаги, зашуршала по обивке одежда, прозвучали шаги. Сперва в глаза бросилась лисья усмешка, потом, словно из темноты, проступили все остальные черты. Взгляд Имаёши был непривычно тёплым, хотя изрядная доля тепла, кажется, поглощалась стеклом очков. Он обнял Сакурая со спины, скользя ладонью по животу, губами по мочке уха. Тот уже не просто дрожал, его крупно потряхивало, и тогда жёсткие цепкие пальцы, задев яйца Ханамии, сжали его член у основания. Сакурай выдохнул, откидываясь, прижимаясь шеей к губам, выходя. Имаёши походил на тысячерукое божество, не прекращая ни на секунду что-то ласково шептать ему на ухо, он протянул свободную ладонь Ханамии, в то же время снимая ставший ненужным презерватив.

Ханамию он ухватил за запястье, заставляя сперва сесть, а потом и вовсе склониться к члену Сакурая, переводя ладонь на черноволосую макушку и подталкивая. Имаёши, направляющий, указывающий, что делать — это было так хорошо и правильно, что возражать даже в голову не пришло. Ханамия взял сразу глубоко, чувствуя корнем языка и солоноватую смазку, и едва заметную горечь после презерватива, сжимая горлом. Сакурай тихо вскрикнул и сразу кончил, но он не подавился, проглотил всё, а потом собрал языком остатки.

Ему казалось, что мальчик заслужил. Плевать, что мальчик был ему ровесник и в общем и целом не уступал ни в чём.

— Прости, — смутился Сакурай, но Ханамия только широко улыбнулся, в очередной раз облизываясь, проверяя уголки губ.

Имаёши блуждал руками по его животу и груди, но как только Сакурай оказался в состоянии говорить, разомкнул объятия. Тот скользнул в сторону, и на секунду Ханамии стало едва уловимо жутковато: они, оба обнажённые, перед этим чудовищем в рубашке с одной лишь расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, взгляд жёсткий, препарирующий. Имаёши быстро скользнул к нему, опускаясь одним коленом на постель и толкая ладонью в грудь, заставляя снова откинуться на спину. Это было совсем не так, как делал Сакурай, и можно было бы подумать, что Имаёши просто плевать на то, что обо всём этом думает Ханамия, но это было бы неправдой.

Просто Имаёши действительно знал всё до мельчайших деталей, а что не знал, то просчитывал. Казалось, у него были формулы для количества пальцев в заднице, и теорема о том, что нужно прикусить нежную кожицу на члене зубами — совсем слегка — прежде чем взять в рот, и аксиома для стиснутого до синяков бока. Таблица переменных для поз и огромный плакат с постоянной для напора.

Ханамии казалось, что Имаёши собрался выпить его досуха, и этот контраст, жар, разгорячённое тело — логично, что его не хватило надолго. На этот раз, когда он захлебнулся стоном, никто его не одёргивал — Имаёши просто физически не смог бы.

Ханамия лежал, закрыв лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя, пока тот ласково гладил его лодыжку, под внимательным взглядом Сакурая, не торопясь, отчего-то, возвращаться к своим бумажкам. Это бесило, потому что Ханамия чувствовал себя уязвимым, так что в конце концов он глухо сквозь пальцы бросил:

— Ты что, разобрался со своим гражданским правом?

Он не видел, но слышал в голосе широкую ухмылку.

— Какое гражданское право на инженерном факультете, Макото?


End file.
